shawshankfandomcom-20200216-history
Shawshank:User conduct
User conduct guidelines User conduct guidelines are general recommendations for user conduct, but gross violations may be enforced by administrative action. * Be confident: If you find something that you can improve then do it. Every good improvement helps to make the wiki a better source of information. * Be polite: Consider what you say and how. Treat other users with respect, users working together is the foundation of a successful wiki. * Assume good faith: Assume that editors are trying to help, unless the opposite is obviously the case. Some people are new to the process so may make mistakes. * Use edit summaries: Edit summaries inform other users of what changes you have made, use them as often as possible. * Sign comments: You should add four tildes (~~~~) to the end of any comments you make on talk and forum pages so other users know who made the edit. Do not however sign changes on article pages Rules for user conduct User conduct rules and regulations are enforced by immediate administrative action. General * Do not vandalize: Do not deliberately mess up pages. Vandalism includes actions such as deleting all content on a page or adding random text. * Do not plagiarize: Do not try to pass another persons work off as your own. If a site allows use of its content, state your source. * Do not start edit wars: Be willing to talk about changes you have made to others. If you and another editor disagree on something then use talk pages to discuss it. Don't enter a cycle of repeatedly reverting each others changes. Ask another user to be a mediator if you cannot reach a consensus. * Do not misuse talk pages: Talk pages are for the discussion of their respective articles only. Use chat or the forum for general conversation. If a post doesn't relate to the discussion of an article then a moderator or admin can delete it. * Do not edit others' user pages: Pages in the "User" namespace are considered to belong to the named user. Don't edit them without permission from the named user, for example signing a friends list. * Avoid large signatures: While custom signatures are allowed they should not be intrusive. They should not have a large affect on surrounding areas. Inter-User Conduct * Do not edit other people's comments: Do not edit or remove other users comments on talk, discussion and forum pages. If you feel something is offensive or inappropriate then report it to an admin. * User conflicts: If there is a user conflict causing clear disruption then report it to a moderator or admin. Talk, Forum and Blog pages * Don't bait: Don't deliberately try to start conflict among users. * Don't spam: Comments that a member of the admin team deems to be spam will be removed. Examples include random strings of letters and repeating the same thing several times. * Don't be rude: Being excessively rude to other users may result in administrative action. * Be readable: unreadable messages will be considered spam. This includes Leetspeek and ins many cases talking in foreign languages (unless otherwise stated) * Be Accountable: Users are not allowed to remove comments from user talk pages or blank them, except to remove insults and harassment. Archiving is allowed after 40 posts or 32kb of talkpage content. If you are unsure about removing a post, consult an administrator who will be happy to assist. Any unwarranted removals or blanking may result in administrative action at the discretion of the admin team. Use of multiple accounts *Using multiple accounts on the wiki is allowed, however if you use a secondary account then it should be clear what other account(s) you have. Bans from one account carry over to secondary accounts unless said otherwise. *Using multiple accounts to evade bans will result in action by an administrator.